Team PLAE
"Whatever. I didn't want to enroll in this school anyway." - Ai Mandisa to Ruby Rose about making friends with her. An OC Team made by LakuitaBro01.2 Background: TO BE WRITTEN Pascal Louvier: Background: * Height: 6'6 * Weight: 183.4 lbs * Age: 17 * Leader and Brawn of Team PLAE Powers: * Aura * Semblance: Earth manipulation ** Can create any material out of thin air ** Can create walls or weapon ** Can glide around on earth * Superhuman strength - Reversed a punch from a Paladin. * Superhuman speed - Outpaced Arthur of Team AVIN. * Superhuman durability - Was slammed through a five foot thick sheet of titanium and walked out just fine. Arsenal: * Fusil Épée - Two pistols that fire thirty calibur bullets and have a long, cane looking blade on their magazine. The gun is white with fire designs on it while the blade is blue and red. Feats: * Reversed a punch from a Paladin. * Outpaced Arthur of Team AVIN. * Survived being slammed through five sheets of pure titanium. * Mastered Karate, Boxing, and Wrestling. * Crushed a fire hydrant with ease. * Lifted a small store and dropped it on a bunch of guards. * Ripped apart Grimm with his earth powers. * Defeated multiple huntresses and hunters on his own before. Flaws: * Short temper. * Prefers fists over guns and swords. * Not very strategic. Lidia Barinov: Background: * Height: 5' * Weight: 116.3 * Age: 17 * Speed of Team PLAE Powers: * Aura * Semblance: Sonic Screams ** Ripped apart a Paladin... and also almost deafened her teammates. ** Sent multiple cars flying a few miles down the road. ** Really annoying. * Superhuman strength - Broke a pillar of concrete in just a single hit. * Superhuman speed - Almost beat Valerie Saah in a race. * Superhuman durability - Took a full on punch from Pascal and stood up okay. Arsenal: * Bol'shoy Gotovo - A giant circular pillar akin to a bettering ram made out of titanium. Can transform into a full body shield on cue and obtains eight barrels that fire explosive slugs simultaneously. Lidia is somehow very graceful and deadly when swinging it around in its battering ram form. Feats: * Almost beat Valerie Saah in a race. * Broke a pillar of concrete in one hit. * Took a punch from Pascal and was okay. * Ripped apart a Paladin with her scream. * Sent cars flying down the road with her sonic scream. * Busted through a concrete wall with her battering ram. * Defeated the toughest kinds of Grimm very easily. Flaws: * Child-like. * Not good at fighting hand to hand. * Distracted easily. Ai Mandisa: Background: * Height: 5'4 * Weight: 125.7 * Age: 17 * Rounded Member of Team PLAE Powers: * Aura * Semblance: Telepathy ** Can harm the people she talks to ** Has some extent of telekinesis ** Have casual conversations! * Superhuman strength - Lifted up a car and swung it so quickly at a building there was just a pancake left. * Superhuman speed - Kept in pace with Pascal. * Superhuman durability - Took a hit from an enraged Ignus and continued to fight him. Arsenal: * Tÿundjiy - A seven foot long polearm that can transform into a bayonet capable of firing fire dust filled bullets. Can slice through concrete with relative ease. Feats: * Talked to someone across Vale with telepathy * Blocked a blow from a Paladin with her shield. * Swung a car at a building so fast it became a pancake. * Kept pace with Pascal. * Took hits form an enraged Ignus and fought on for a little while before collapsing. * Cut through concrete with the Tÿundjiy. Flaws: * Cocky. * Underestimates opponents. * Hates water. Ekon Adeyami: Background: * Height: 6'4 * Weight: 198.6 * Age: 17 * Brains of Team PLAE Powers: * Aura * Semblance - Freeze Vision ** Can freeze people in place ** Deathly glare is probably the cause. * Superhuman strength - Lifted a car with his spear and chucked it at an enemy forty yards away. * Superhuman speed - Dodged bullets. * Superhuman durability - Took a hit from Ignus and survived. Arsenal: * Ag, Vernietig Spies - A ten foot long titanium spear with a small chamber at the tip and a retical. Shoots slim, faster than usual bullets that are filled with lightning dust. Can turn into a revolver that shoots regular bullets as well. Feats: * Froze Valerie in place while she was running. * Lifted a car with his spear and threw it a decent distance. * Dodged bullets. * Took hits from Ignus. * Strategies brought down multiple enemies. * Mastered many forms of martial arts. Flaws: * Stubborn. * Weakest physically of Team PLAE. * Often, his freeze vision fails. Trivia: * They are based off of historical figures at always: ** Pascal Louvier is based off of Napoleon Bonaparte. ** Lidia Barinov is based off of Catherine the Great. ** Ai Mandisa is based off of Queen Cleopatra. ** Ekon Adeyami is based off of Shaka Zulu. * Team name is pronounced "Plague". * Their colors respectively are Black, Orange, Olive, and Purple. Mary Sue Test Scores: Pascal Louvier - 24 Lidia Barinov - 24 Ai Mandisa - 24 Ekon Adeyami - 24 (They all basically do the same thing while not interfering with the canon so... ye) = Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Teams Category:Male